Yaiba Kurogane
Summary Yaiba Kurogane is the main protagonist of the manga Yaiba. Raised in the jungle, he came to Japan with his father in a pineapple container transported to Tokyo. In Tokyo, he encountered Onimaru, who later wielded the Fuujin-ken (Wind God Sword) and became an oni with the intention to take over Japan. In order to stop Onimaru’s evil plan, Yaiba searched for the Raijin-ken (Lightning God Sword), the counterpart of the Fuujin Sword. During his adventures to stop Onimaru and to become the ultimate swordsman, Yaiba has faced against demons, anthropomorphic rabbits from the Moon, people from the Underworld and the Japan-sized Yamata no Orochi. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-B to 7-A | 8-B | 8-A to 5-B | 8-A to 5-B | 9-A Name: Kurogane Yaiba Origin: Yaiba Gender: Male Age: 14 in Nobunaga Tournament Arc, 17 at the end of story Classification: Human; Swordsman; Incarnation of Raijin, Ryuujin, Susanoo Powers and Abilities: Athlete level physical characteristics, Swordsmanship, Communication to animals | Same as base, but increased to Superhuman level, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation | Elemental Manipulation (Water, Fire, Ice), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, BFR | Similar to when using the orbs but to a higher degree, Flight, Forcefield creation, Energy blasts | Same as when using Raijin-ken or Fuujin-ken but to a much higher degree, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation | Same as base but to a much higher degree Attack Potency: Street level | City Block level with Lightning Slash (destroyed the Onimaru Castle), Mountain level with Tornado Slash (Scaling from Onimaru, who achieved this level with the same attack) | Likely City Block level with the Sphere of Fire (Commented by Musashi to be second only to the Sphere of Raijin) and the Sphere of Big (Cut down the Osaka Onimaru Fortress). His Sphere of Darkness BFR's opponents into the Sphere's dimensions, ignoring durability | At least Multi-City Block level with Fireballs (Accidentally destroyed a small portion of Mt.Fuji while only testing his power) to Planet level at his peak (Stated by Ryuujin to have the power to destroy Earth, and Yaiba could have destroyed it if Kaguya did not take the attack to herself) | At least Multi-City Block level with normal attacks, Planet level with Haou-ken in energy form (Easily sliced Onimaru’s planet busting Full-moon Slash) | Small Building level (The impact from his bokken clashing with Onimaru's destroyed a flaming replica of Honnō-ji) Speed: Subsonic (Equal to base Onimaru, who barely dodged an arrow at extremely close range) | Unknown, possibly Massively Hypersonic combat speed and Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed (Fought equally with Fuujin Onimaru, who dodged his lightning blast at close range) | Likely identical combat speed, but with slower attack speed | Unknown, likely identical to when he wielded Raijin-ken or higher | Unknown due to inconsistency. Either Massively Hypersonic+ (Sidestepped an attack that traveled between heads of the Japan-sized Orochi in less than 5 seconds and returned to his original position, making it look like the attack went through him) or FTL (Blocked attacks from Plasma, the Light Demon, while badly injured. He also dodged a beam that resembled light and was reflected by mirrors. Also reacted to Onimaru's Full-Moon Slash, which left Earth and flew to another moon in less than a minute) | Likely Supersonic+ (Dodged machine gun attacks) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic human (Capable of carrying one tree trunk on his shoulder), likely higher as he gets stronger. Can also increase it significantly by turning into a giant Striking Strength: Human Class | City Block Class | Unknown, but Varies as he can increase his size with the Big Orb | Unknown, but Varies as he can increase his size with the Big Orb | Planet Class (Sliced the Full-Moon Slash in half) | Small Building Class (Destroyed a flaming replica of Honnō-ji with the shockwaves from his bokken clashing with Onimaru's) Durability: Athlete level | Unknown due to inconsistency. Had survived a blast from True Form Kaguya, but this is likely an outlier | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown, possibly Planet level at his peak (Took slashes from Onimaru's Maou-ken while the sword is fully-powered, meaning Maou-ken should be comparable to its counterpart Haou-ken, which Yaiba used to slice the Full-Moon Slash) | Small Building level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended melee range with swords. Hundreds to thousands of meters with energy attacks. Intelligence: '''Skilled combatant but not high in everyday matters '''Weaknesses: Yaiba is very cocky, and has normal human weaknesses | He goes berserk if he gets controlled by Raijin or Fuujin. He has overcome this, but can willingly let the deities take control of his body. He cannot use the Cross Slash without concentrating | The Big Orb has a time limit, and using it exhausts him greatly after. He is not immune to the Dark Orb's BFR ability | The Orb of Ryuujin has a time limit of 12 minutes | The energy state of the Haou-ken is dependent on his willpower, and disappears if he lacks said willpower | Normal human weaknesses Note: Yaiba's speed is extremely inconsistent, as a case of Writers cannot do maths and the author's poor sense of scaling and perspectives. The author's sense of power scaling also made his durability nearly impossible to ascertain, as he has been portrayed to be injured by pretty much every opponent he fought. Swords Raijin ken.jpg|Raijin ken Fuujin-ken.png|Fuujin ken Ryuujin-ken.jpg|Ryuujin ken Haou-ken.jpg|Haou ken Raijin Sword (雷神剣): '''The sword of Raijin, the God of Thunder, it has been Yaiba's weapon of choice during most of the series. Throughout his adventures in Japan, Yaiba finds several other orbs in search of the Dragon God's Orb: * '''Water (水) - This orb allows Yaiba to control water by swinging his sword and can shoot water from the tip of the sword. * Gold (金) - Allows Yaiba to transform into different people and objects. * Fire (火) - This orb allows Yaiba to shoot balls of flame from his sword. * Big (大) - Lets Yaiba grow huge. * Darkness (闇) - This orb can suck up anything in its path including the user as an act of desperate measure. * Ice (氷) - This orb allows Yaiba to shoot ice from the tip of this sword. It also allows him to freeze water into ice. * Reliance (当) - This talking orb indicates the position of all the other orbs. * Dragon (龍) - Contains all of the powers of the six other orbs from Water to Ice. Whenever he uses it, the Raijin-ken changes its shape; turning into the Ryūjin-ken. This also happened when he used the orb on Onimaru's Fūjin-ken when the Raijin-ken was swallowed by Kaguya. The orb has 3 abilities: Yaiba can fly while holding the sword; it can create a powerful energy shield that can block projectiles and; he can summon the Dragon God by activating all of the orbs, including the Dragon Orb as well to unveil its ultimate power. Later this sword was merged in the Supreme King Sword. Fujin Sword (風神剣): The sword of Fujin, the God of Wind, briefly used by Yaiba during his last fight against Kaguya when Onimaru discarded it. Later he used it again during the Pyramid Arc as his secondary weapon along with the Raijin Sword. Later it was merged in the Supreme King Sword. Ryuujin Sword (龍神剣): '''The sword of Raijin/Fujin powered up by the Ryuujin Orb. The sword vanished after Kaguya's defeat. '''Supreme King Sword (覇王剣): The legendary sword that once wielded by Susanoo to seal Yamata no Orochi inside Japan. In Pyramid arc, when Yaiba fought Jewel, Yaiba's Raijin-ken and Fūjin-ken changed their shapes into one sword, the Supreme King Sword. It is far stronger than Raijin-ken and Fūjin-ken. It changed the wielder's fighting powers into its power. At his top, the blade is replaced with one made of light. Techniques Senpuken.png|Senpuken Kaminari_Giri.jpg|Kaminari Giri Kazaguruma.jpg|Kazaguruma Juumonji_Giri.png|Juuminji Giri *'Rage Perception:' Yaiba's most simple technique, he turns his back at his opponents and then counterattacks him as he's about to strike him down using the opponent's rage to locate him. However, anyone skilled enough to hide his feelings can rend this technique useless. *'Wild Beasts Dance:' A technique taught to Yaiba by Kenjuuro: the user starts dancing around waving the sword and making noises and calls. It's used to arouse predators and make them attack the user. It can also be used to make people berserk and easy victims of Rage Perception. *'Senpuken: (せんぷう剣 Whirlwind Sword)' Yaiba's first attack, it involves putting his fingers in the hole in the sword's hilt and spin it, dicing everything like a lawnmower blade. However, it can easily be countered by attacks from different directions. It can also be used to move underwater. *'Kaminari Giri: (かみなり斬り Lightning Slash)' Yaiba's second main attack, it's a vertical slash (usually performed after a jump) delivered in a zig-zagged pattern akin to a lightning bolt, capable of dicing the enemy multiple times. When performed with the Raijin Orb, it sends out a massive electrical shockwave, capable of demolishing Onimaru's castle and breaking the Fujin Sword in half. *'Thunder Wave: '''With the Raijin Orb on, Yaiba simply throws a crescent-shaped blast of lightning at the enemy. *'Yaiba Ninpo: Funseiken (Water Spring Sword):' Using the Water Orb, Yaiba stabs his sword into the earth, creating a huge jet of water which shoots the enemy upwards. It was powerful enough to pierce Mount Tsurugi. *'Yaiba Ninpo: Taiyosen (Solar Flare):' Yaiba polishes his sword and uses it to reflect the sunlight into his enemy's eyes, blinding them. *'Kazaguruma (風車 Pinwheel):' A technique created while copying Jubei’s Wind Gust Slice, Yaiba jumps, holds his sword between his feet for momentum and then releases it, dashing forward while spinning at top speed and cutting the enemy with great strength. Yaiba can also use the flat side of the blade to fall a little in order to dodge the enemy's counterattack. *'Barrier:' By invoking the power of the Ryuujin Sword, Yaiba can make a giant disc-shaped shield of pure energy to block enemy attacks. It was powerful enough to withstand Onimaru's Tatsumaki Giri and even the blasts from the Demon King Sword. *'Yaiba Shinkageryuu: Kasha (Firewheel):' The Kazaguruma attack imbued with the power of the Fire Orb, resulting in a fiery, highly destructive attack. *'Furaijinha: (風雷神波 Thunder and Wind Gods Wave)' A powerful combined attack that requires the combined energy of both the Raijin and Fujin Orbs to work. *'Juumonji Giri (十文字斬り Cross Slash):' Yaiba's special attack while using the swords of Raijin and Fujin at once: by concentrating a lot, Yaiba gathers a lot of energy in the blades until they're glowing and then slice the enemy in a cross-shaped attack. *'Tatsumaki Giri (竜巻斬り Tornado Slash):' Yaiba spins on himself as he releases more and more energy from the Fujin Sword, creating a huge tornado which he then throws at his enemy like a drilling beam of energy. *'Double Kaminarigiri:' The same as Kaminari Giri, but using two swords at once. *'Furaijin Guruma (風雷神車):' Kazaguruma combined with the powers of Fujin and Raijin. *'Yoko Ichimonji:' An iaido technique which delivers an incredibly fast slash at the enemy with razor-sharp air, aimed at a vital spot. Yaiba learned this technique from Onimaru, but he only mastered it during the final battle of the Oda Nobunaga Tournament arc. *'Tojin (闘刃 Battle Blade):' An illusionary technique, in which the user summons his fighting spirit in the form of a flurry of invisible but discernable blades which distracts the enemy. '''Key:' Base with Shinai | Using Raijin-ken with the Sphere of Raijin or Fuujin-ken with the Sphere of Fuujin | Using Raijin-ken with the elemental spheres | Using Ryuujin-ken | Using Haou-ken | Oda Nobunaga Tournament Yaiba with Bokken Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Yaiba Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5